Your Lost Memories
by AutumnBoze00
Summary: (AU Kinda thing I guest) What if Aichi had to give up his memories in order to save Kai from Reverse or Link uld there be a way to give Aichi back his memories and if so will Aichi refuse or agree to take them back when the time d will Aichi fall for the person he loves all over ad to find out!(Rating may change through the story.)
1. Chapter 1

"I Won...Kai-Kun..."

Aichi has just saved Kai from Reverse and things weren't looking too good for Aichi.

"Aichi?..."

Kai's voice ringed to Aichi's ears but there was no response.

Aichi's bangs covered his eyes and he was wobbling back and forth.

Seeing this Kai went to Aichi's side before Aichi fell to his knees.

"Aichi what's wrong!"

Kai looked up remembering the dark red halo was that they didn't have much befor they would be picked up Aichi,piggy back ride style, and dashed to the elevator.

When Kai and Aichi made it outside,kai looked back at Aichi who was on his back then looked at everyone who were standing there shocked.

Kai's Pov

'They must think Aichi lost.'

"Don't tell me-"

I looked over at kourin who looked teary eyed.

"Nobody get any won,He just passed saved me and the world."

I looked around to see everyone's faces light up with smile's.

I even peeked a smiled.I looked up to see the blue sky and the shining I felt Aichi move I look back to see Aichi's eye's half open with a smile on his face.

"Thank...Goodness..."

"I was hoping you would wake up to see what your hard work thank you Aichi you saved me."

"Your ... Welcome...oh and Kai-Kun."

"yes..."

"thank you for the memories..."

I looked back at Aichi with a confused expression.

"Aichi...W-What do mean by that."

"Oh...Nothing...I'm just really happy to have you by my side

,So ...please...don't forget that...k,Kai-Kun."

I look at him shocked.

'Is he giving a goodbye speech?'

"Aichi..."

"Promise me you won't leave my side."

"Aichi...I promise to never leave your side."

Aichi puts up his pinky and I put up mine and lock them together.

Aichi looks at me with hope filled eyes and a sad smile.

'Aichi...what's up with you.'

I snap back into reality when I feel Aichi slid off my back.

I turn around to see Aichi's smiling face.

Everyone turns their attention towards Aichi with smiles.

"Everyone please listen.*sigh*...Here it goes..."

Aichi turns his attention to me.

"Kai-Kun...theres something that you need to knows this already but you so I'm going to tell you the truth...You remember Psyqualia right?"

"yes..."

'What is he getting at?'

"Well Kai-Kun I used it but before you get taught me how to control it so i'm fine but you see this will be the last time I use it."

"Good,But why can't you use again?"

"Because I won't remember having it or remembering anything at all."

"What!Why!"

"Because when Link Joker and Psyqualia are put against each starts erasing memories to protect the user from Link Joker runs on memories to control the user while Psyqualia is meant to protect the user .Even though psyqualia may seem evil,Its just doing its job to protect the user and if used right it won't turn the user into a crazy person."

"I see...so Aichi how long until all of the memories are gone."

"an Hour"

"well then looks you have enough time to play one last match,with not one with special one like are our first match."

I look at Aichi with a smile and Aichi started to tear up.

"K-Kai-Kun I don't want to forget everyone...I can't..I just can't...e-e-e-aa-aaa-AAAAAAAAA."

I sighed and walked up to a crying Aichi wrapped my arms around aichi.

"shhh It's o.k everyones here and when you come back into this world with no memories everyone will be smiling and ready to help you get your memories back."

Aichi looks up at me with tearful eyes and smile's.

"K-Kai-Kun...I'm sorry but I don't think I can hold on much longer..."

I bit my lip hoping Aichi was just joking , came into the hug and made a group hug.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

everyone smiles and says.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO AICHI SENDOU!"

"...Thank...You...Everyone...and kai."

I look down to see a half lit eyed Aichi.

Aich puts his hand my cheek and comes up and press his lips on to mine.

"I love you Kai toshiki"

"Aichi Sendou,I love you too."

Aichi closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

After that everyone broke away and looked sad.

I picked up Aichi bridal style and looked around everyone was bummed out.

"everyone!"

everyone looked up at me.

"Aichi wouldn't want you to have sad faces smile and remember not dead."

everyone looked a bit better but still sad.I looked around tiring to fine kourin.

"kourin I need you."

kourin looked up and walked towards me.

"Heres Aichi's address want you to tell his mother and sister that Aichi's find and his with 't say anything about the memory los-"

"They already know about the side overheard Aichi and Emi told there mom."

"I see but could you make them feel at ease that everything is fine,k?"

*sigh*"Alright..."

"Thanks ,I'm going now ,tell everyone I said goodbye."

"Alright.."

As I turn away from kourin I'm stopped by Leon.

'Great,just let me go home.'

"Kai,I may be able to being Aichi memories back ."

"Really theres a way!"

"shhh I don't want everyone to know."

"why?"

"cause the more people the more are the only person that can bring his memories back my Psyqualia told me so."

"how? I though you can only talk to cards."

"yes thats true ,Aichi's Cards were talking to me."

"I see what did they say?"

"well they said Aichi memories are on Cray and being kept safe and that Takuto can go there and bring them back to we're going have to wait for Takuto to restore himself."

"Alright what does this have to do with me."

"well your part is to not let Aichi Touch or even play psyqualia can come back at an you must keep Aichi from everyone but as long they act like they don't know him there fine and last but not least the way you can bring back his memories is by telling stories about him but not telling him the stories are about him or recreate moments in his life."

"Alright sounds good."

"I'm going to tell everyone there part so if you see someone on the street that Aichi knew you don't have to worry and Kai."

"yes."

"Aichi should be transferred to your school so you can keep an eye on him o.k."

"Alright"

After that I turn around to leave I'm stopped again by Leon.

"oh and kai!"

"ya."

"The cards also told me that Aichi will remember everything he's ever learned from kindergarten to 4th grade of cross he won't remember vanguard but you get it."

"o.k thanks,bye."

"Your welcome and good luck."

I turned around and started walking.I look down at the sleeping Aichi.

'I wonder will you fall for me again?'


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's POV

-8:00 pm -

Kai sits next to his bed where Aichi is sleeping peacefully.

'Its been 3 days and Aichi has still not woken up yet,I'm getting worried.'

Aichi turns making his back face Kai and the covers come off just a bit. Kai leans forward a little to move the covers back onto Aichi's shoulder and sit back down.

'Come Aichi wake up, please.I haven't even thanked you yet for saving me.'

Aichi POV

- 9:30 pm-

"hmm..."

Aichi open his eyes to see Kai sitting with his legs cross and arms folded with eyes close.

"..."

Aichi stays still for a moment then sits up.

'Is he asleep?'

Aichi leans a little to touch the Kai's face but when Aichi was about to touch Kai's face his other hand holding him up slided off the side of the bed lucky for him Kai was not asleep and caught Aichi just in time.

"Aichi..."

Aichi looked up at the other boy with sparkling eyes.

Realgural POV

Kai picked up Aichi and put him back into bed.

"You o.k?"

"Yes..."

There was a silence until a grumble came from both the boy's stomachs

"We must be hungry.I'll go get some food,k."

"Alright..."

Kai gets up and leaves the bedroom into an open room with a living room and kitchen.

Aichi stays where he is until his curiosity gets the better of him and gets up but falls from loss of strength but something inside of Aichi makes him crawl to Kai.

Kai's POV

*thump*

"Aichi?"

Kai runs back into the bedroom to see Aichi on the floor near the door.

"Aichi!"

Kai picks up Aichi and sits him on the edge of the bed and kneels down to get to eye level with Aichi.

"What where you thinking!"

"Ai-chi...AICHI! ummmm sorry but is Aichi my name?

Kai just looked dumbfound not because Aichi didn't know his name because he just avoided the question.

"*sigh* Yes it's Aichi Sendou and I'm your...Lover..."

"Lover?Does that mean that we love each other?"

"Yes but before we continued do you know me."

Aichi's POV

'Kai Toshiki' *gasp* the name rang in Aichi's mind like a bell.

"k-...Kai T-...Toshiki..?"

Kai's eyes widen

"How...Could you know that?"

"huh? What did you say?"

Kai's POV

Kai came up and wrapped his arms around Aichi and squeezed.

"Kai-kun I feel hot and my heart is pounding what's wrong with me?"

Kai puts his hand on Aichi's heart and moves away to look at Aichi's blue eyes.

"Its because you love me."

He takes Aichi's hand and moves it to his own heart.

"See mine is beating to."

Kai See's Aichi look down with a shy expression.

*grumble*

A smile creeps onto Kai's face making Aichi more embarrassed.

"Right you're hungry,me too"

Kai moves his hand to Aichi's stomach and pats it.

kai looks up at Aichi and smile makes Aichi Embarrass face goes away and turns into a happy face then they both look at each other and laugh.

-10:00 Pm-

After dinner Kai was sitting on the on the couch with Aichi's head on his lap sleeping peacefully, 's hand was patting Aichi's head softly.

"Aichi..."

After a few minutes Kai gets up and picks up Aichi bridal style and walked to the kneedle down making sure not to drop Aichi , laning Aichi on the bed he got up

and turned around to leave but was stopped by a tugging on his shirt he turns his head back around towards a sleepy Aichi that is rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand,holding his sleeve.

"Where are you going..."

"To the living room."

"To Sleep?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't we're together aren't we sleep with me..."

Kai's face started to heat up

"Alright...umm you should probably watch what you say *cough*"

"Why?"

"Nevermind"

Aichi shrugged and moved over to make room for Kai

Kai took his arms and wrapped them around Aichi. Making it so that Kai can get Aichi comfortable while laying down.

"Aichi I love you."

"Kai-kun I love you too"

"Sweet dreams Aichi."

"You too."

-8:30 Am-

Aichi POV

"Hmmm..."

'Something is holding me?It so warm.'

Aichi looked up at Kai's sleeping reached his hands up to touch Kai's 's face flinches making his eyes open.

"Aichi..."

"Good morning,Kai-kun"

Normal POV

-10:30 Am-

Aichi was sitting at the kitchen table while Kai cooked breakfast.

*Ring,Ring*

Aichi blinked and turned his head towards Kai's back.

"Should I get it?"

"No it's fine.I'm done anyway wait a minute,k?"

"Alright."

Kai ripped his hands and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi there Kai are you coming to Card Capital?"

"Sorry Miwa can't."

"Then can I come over."

"Umm you do remember what happen right?"

"Yeah,I'll just act like we never meet."

"Sorry Miwa I trusted you I do but I can't take the chance,sorry."

"Ka-"

Kai slammed the phone down into the holder.

"Kai?"

"It's nothing o.k lets just eat now."

"Alright."

-9:30 Am-

Aichi POV

After being feed Aichi was told to get dress to go shopping.

Aichi runs into the living room to see Kai sitting on the couch looking at something.

'What is he looking at?It looks like cards?'

"...Kai?"

*Gasp*"AICHI!"

Normal POV

Kai gets up and puts his cards in his pocket in rush

"What was that?Cards,was it a card game can I see."

"NO!"

Kai looks away to the side with his bangs covering his eyes.

"o.k..."

Aichi put his arms behind his back and kicked his leg with his face looking down with a disappointed look.

Aichi didn't notice that Kai was walking towards wrapped his arms around aichi.

"I'm sorry Aichi for yelling at you please forgive me."

"N-no I'm sorry for being noise."

"Don't worry about it Aichi I love you. You know that right and I would never hurt you,right."

"Of Course Kai-kun how could I forget?"

Kai put his hand on Aichi's chin to lift it took his thumb to brush over the bottom lip.

"Aichi..."

Kai lend down and kissed Aichi softly and then pulled away.

Kai looked at Aichi's blue wide eyes and smiled.

"I love you Aichi so promise me something."

Aichi's eyes went back to normal size.

"What is it Kai-kun?"

"Never kiss anyone but me,promise."

"I promise."

Kai hold up his pinky and locked it with Aichi's.


End file.
